Angela Wellington
Angela Wellington (also known as Mrs. Wellington) is the main protagonist of the 2016 drama short film, The Bus Stop. She was portrayed by Anne Shepherd. Biography She is a middle-aged widow and a retired teacher who moved to another town after the passing of her husband. Role She was first seen sitting on a bench at the titular bus stop. However, her relaxing time on the bench comes to an end after Alex gets pushed playfully by Carter, hitting her head in the process. Angered, she scolds Carter, Mason, and Alex for their behavior. However, this does not work as the guys begin to bully her for being an old lady. After the boys leave to get some burgers, she starts crying due to the effects of the emotional abuse. The next day, she is seen at her old house greeting a woman named Lynn, who is in fact the mother of Carter, who tormented her with Mason and Alex. After make some small talk with Lynn, she recognizes her son as one of her bullies at the bus stop. However, she keeps her cool and lets them in. After engaging Lynn in polite conversation, she gets told by Lynn that her son is struggling with his grades and gets asked if she can tutor him. Despite Carter going against the idea, she tells him not to worry Becca she was a teacher before her retirement. She is later shown letting Carter into her house so they can start their session. Although Carter rudely yells at her saying he is being “forced” to come her place, she firmly tells him that he may be a bully on the street, but he is in her house and he must treat her respectfully in her house and follow her rules. Carter starts to protest but Angela sticks to her guns and even threatens to tell Lynn about the incident where he bullied her at the bus stop. After Carter finishes some chores, she discovers a picture of Carter’s dad, upsetting Carter in the process. She is later told that he passed away and she apologizes for upsetting him. Later on in the film, she critiques Carter’s book report and tells him that he could have done better with the paper, since he was not being specific on certain aspects of the book. Then she suggest he does a comic book instead, since Carter told her he thought the book was boring. Carter goes along with it and writes a paper about the comic. Angela then critiques it and says it is much better than the previous paper. She then shows Carter the other comic books she has, which belonged to her late husband. After bonding with Carter, she finds out that Carter’s father passed away after seeing a Carter hold a picture of him and Carter telling her. During the ending of the film, she trips and her cart falls down, spilling the items by the same bust stop. Carter, who was walking with Mason and Alex again, notices her dilemma, has flashbacks of how she helped him despite what he did to her, and helps her even if Mason and Alex refuse. After Mason and Alex walk away never to be seen again, Angela and Carter walk down the sidewalk together, showing support and kindness for one another. Personality She is emotional and gets hurt easily as shown in the beginning. However, she is also stern, strict, and is never afraid to stick her guns and stand up to anyone who is mean or rude to her. However, she has a soft side and really cares about those she helps. Trivia *It is possible that she got her strict attitude from her parents, teachers, professors, or all of the above. Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Philanthropists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Counterparts Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Female Category:Pure Good Category:Nurturer Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Loyal Category:Wise Category:Genius